A Blast From The Past - Part Four
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Should read Parts 1-3 to understand the plot. Ranger is opening a new office in Nashville, TN. After 5 years apart Stephanie and Ranger are engaged. Ella and Louis will be living in Nashville once it is opened. Stephanie and Ranger are beginning to work as a team.


**A Blast From the Past**

 **By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy**

 **Part Four**

Ranger got back to Trenton and had a meeting with Tank and filled him in on the new building. Tank was happy for Ranger but he had a few doubts of about being totally in charge. Yes he has covered when Ranger was gone but this was different.

Ranger held the morning meeting. "Men, as some of you have heard I bought a building in Nashville. I will be moving there eventually so Stephanie and I can be married." A chorus of "Yeah's!" went up. Ranger told them that anyone who wanted to move to Nashville will have a chance to do so once Hector gets a website up and running. If you know of anyone who will qualify can also submit an application and begin training here until we get that office open. It will be open to both single and married men and any female qualified is also welcome to apply.

The check should arrive today and I will be going back to Nashville to get a crew started on remodeling the building. But also Stephanie and I will be planning our wedding. All of you will be invited when the invitations are printed. Antonio will help with coverage as Tank could be gone as well. Is there any negative reports from overnight?

Tank spoke up and said "We had 2 false alarms but no break-ins and no complaints but they have 4 contracts up for review."

"You are capable of handling that. I will be going back to Nashville tomorrow to start work on the building. I will be taking Manny and Louis with me. We will hire a local crew to work on the building. Are there any questions?"

Hal asked, "Will Stephanie be paying us a visit any time soon?" "I don't know but I will ask her to find the time for it." "Tell her all the guys wants hugs badly." "I will tell her. Any other questions?" Nothing was said so Ranger dismissed the meeting.

Ranger went to his office and closed the door. He called Stephanie. "Hello, Ranger." "How are you today?" "I am fine." "I will be coming into town in two days. Can you put up with me?" "I will be waiting with open arms." "Are you ready to start our Some Day?" "I think we both are ready and long overdue." "I love you, Babe." "I love you Carlos." "Hmm, it feels strange when I first called you called me Ranger now it is Carlos." "I have told you they have two different tones. But I like Ranger but I love Carlos the most." "I will have give him more time out when I am with you."

"I know you are busy so I will talk to you later. OH WAIT!" "Yes, Babe?" "How long will you be here Carlos?" "About a week or more." "You staying with me?" "You really don't think I would be that close and leave your bed empty do you?" "Carlos, you are going to spoil me." "That is one of my intentions." "One of them?" "Babe, I have plenty of plans for relaxation for us." "I know I will be waiting on that for sure." Carlos chuckled. "I love you and I am sure you and I will find some time for that too" "Then get your butt here and prove it." "Two days. Just be ready." "I love you, Carlos." "Love you too, Babe. Stay safe." "You too and don't get shot." Carlos chuckled and said "I don't plan on it but it wouldn't stop me from being near you. Bye, Babe." Bye, Carlos." They hang up and it dawned on Stephanie...wait he actually told me "Good bye!" Stephanie was shocked but if felt like a gift of love to her. It didn't cost him anything but it meant the world to her. The smile on her face showed how happy she was.

Ranger was busy making plans on redoing the building. He also was planning a surprise for Stephanie he hoped he didn't have to fight her over it. So far Ranger had decided how each floor would be laid out. Him and Manny needed to find a local Cad Designer to help with the plans. Ranger had local Universities who offered Cad Design to recommend students that might enjoy the project.

The mailman arrived with a padded envelope for Stephanie. She signed for it. "I did not order anything." She opened and shock was written all over her face. "What is a matter, Stephanie?, Danny asked." Stephanie couldn't even talk. She handed the envelope to Danny. The letter said "enclosed you will find a Corporate Credit Card with an unlimited spending limit. It has you listed as the Nashville, Tennessee RangeMan Office Manager. I have already applied for the necessary papers and permits to open the Office. You can use this card to buy anything you think we will need like stationary and business cards. I will need 5,000 cards to start with. Any lunch/dinner dates that involves the opening is to be put on this card. Just keep the receipt. I fully trust your decisions and will not question any of them. Love you, Babe. Ranger Manoso."

Danny was glad he was setting down or he would have fell over. "Stephanie, do you realize just how much love is behind this card? He basically handing you a checkbook with all blank checks!" "Now you see why I couldn't talk for a few seconds." Stephanie put the card in her wallet. She was still trying to comprehend the whole situation.

"I need to get busy. I have 3 FTA's to find." "I put an ad in the paper for your replacement. I will let you know if we get any potential candidates." "OK. Guess my evenings are going to be busier than normal. I have never opened an office before so

is it OK if I have the packages sent here since I am rarely at home?" "Sure. I have an empty shed with a lock out back for you to use if you like. No charge." "Thanks, Danny, that sounds good to me."

"I'll be on the phone if you need me." Stephanie left to do her job. She couldn't help but feel both loved and honored by Ranger's trust in her. She spent the biggest part of the day tracing the skips and catching 2 of the 3 FTA's.

Stephanie returned to the office to do some more research and make some phone calls. Danny was amazed at how easy she managed to find these people how was he going to replace her?

That evening Stephanie knew where her final subject would be at about 7 PM and she did some online searches and had an idea of how the stationary should look. She emailed a copy to Ranger for approval. Five minutes later she got an email with only a minor change. Ranger wanted her name on the letterhead as Office Manager because she will be the main contact. He suggested it read: Stephanie Plum-Manoso so they did not have to change it after the wedding. Stephanie emailed him back and agreed to the changes.

Stephanie went to 41 Sports Bar to find her skip. She sat back in a corner nursing her Coke. It was about 30 minutes later Barry Drumund arrived. He was sitting at the bar and she walked up behind him. "Barry you skipped court. You need to come with me to reschedule your court date." "If I don't what are you going to do about it?" "Take you choice I can either use my stun gun or I can call the police or I can prove to you that I am a bounty hunter who takes her job serious and ruin you imagine in this town." "I don't think you are big enough for that." "You leave me no choice." She used her stun gun and he fell to the floor." "Sorry folks but he is a wanted felon and he told me I wasn't big enough to take him in. Oops, guess he was wrong." The crowd laughed. There were a couple of guys who helped load him into her backseat and she shackled him to the studs in the floorboard. "Thanks, fellows. She handed each a $5 bill and told them to have a couple on her. They thanked her. But neither one even knew her name. But one of them did see the Bondsman's name on her shirt. He thought she would be fun to play with. He was going to check her out.

Stephanie brought Danny his body receipt. Danny just shook his head. "He give you any trouble?" "He tried but he is going to explain to his friends how a petite woman got him carted out unconscious. He told me I wasn't big enough to take him in." "Danny knows his grandmother so he would make sure she heard the truth before he started his lies.

Danny was on the phone with the grandmother and told her that Barry was in jail because he didn't go to court. "He told me they dismissed the charges." "No, Ma'am I bailed him out and he did not show up in court yesterday." Is there a bond for this charge?" "He will have to use another bondsman because I will not bond him out again. But Ma'am I also wanted you to know my female Bounty Hunter used a stun gun on him because he refused to go with her and told her she wasn't big enough to bring him in. She did so in front of several people. That is her right as a Bounty Hunter. I wanted you to know the truth before he called you." "Thank you, Danny. I will let him sit where he is. Maybe it will teach him a lesson. Tell your lady I appreciate her efforts and I will not bail him out." "I will tell her." Danny hung up and told Stephanie that Granny was thankful you taught him a lesson. Stephanie just smiled and nodded her her. She shook her head "Men, they will never learn to underestimate us women when you piss us off."

Ranger in the meantime was using Ella to help him with his surprise for Stephanie. Ella had a few surprises for Stephanie herself. Stephanie did not know that Ella was coming with Louis and Ella would be looking for an apartment close to the building so she could take care of Manny and Louis. Ella's cousin was taking her place to feed the men and Lester's step-brother was taking over the maintenance of the building. But that isn't the only surprise Ranger has in store for Stephanie.

Stephanie is busy online checking prices and supplies and plugging them into a spreadsheet to show Ranger. Her doorbell rings. She checks the peephole and she sees a UPS driver. She opens the door. "Miss Stephanie Plum?" "Yes, please sign here." "Thank you. Have a good day." He helps carry the box into the house. He leaves and Stephanie used a pair of scissors to open the box. Stephanie found a brand new high end computer and a lap top. Stephanie checked the mailing address and found it to be RangeMan. The note inside said that this was to be used for Nashville RangeMan business and she could use it also for her personal use. She set it up in her home office and when it was set up she found out that all the RangeMan search engines were installed. The laptop was very expensive and had all kinds of bells and whistles and also had the search programs installed. Including two new programs to help search her area and Nashville both. She knew who was behind this delivery.

Stephanie picked up the phone. She hit speed dial #1. "Yes, Babe." "Thank you for the computer and laptop." "You are welcome. I want to give you all the tools you need until we get the building up and running." "I am thankful for the additions. I am going to Office Max tomorrow and get the stationary and business cards made up. They told me they could have it in 2 days." "That is quick. I thought so. Hope it turns out well." "I have an appointment but I will see you in a few days." "I will be waiting. Bye, Babe." "Bye, Carlos. I love you." Love you too. Stay safe." He hung up. Stephanie thought at least I got one good bye out of him. That is a start.

Ranger, Ella, Louis, and Manny boarded the jet and landed at Tullahoma Airport. Enterprise once again delivered 2 SUV's. Ranger and Ella went to Kroger's to stock up on supplies. Louis and Manny help load the groceries. Ranger leads them to Stephanie's apartment and knocks on Stephanie's door. Stephanie opens the door and squeals when she sees Ella. She hugs her and then hugs Louis. She hugs Manny as well. "Babe, since we are going to be here awhile I took the liberty of renting an estate out near Normandy for all of us so would you do me the honor of joining us so we can all brain storm about how to handle the remodeling of our building. Ella and Louis will be our caretakers. Ella hugged Stephanie I am here to take care of you. "Thank you, Ella. Ranger, thank you for asking me and not ordering me." "Babe, I never meant to order you. I just didn't realize I was doing it that way. Can you forgive me?" "Yes, my love I can and I do." Ranger kissed her and pulled her to him. "Are you willing to go check out our house?" "Yes, I am. Let me go pack a bag." "Let me help you dear" Ella said. Stephanie and Ella giggled and went to pack a bag.

Ranger took them according to GPS and this estate was out in the country but it overlooked the Reservoir. They pulled up to the gate and Ranger punched in a code into a box and the gate opened. The drove up the long drive and saw a fantastic house up on a hill and Ranger told them it had 6 bedrooms and a home gym, a theater and (2) Jacuzzis. It was gorgeous. Ella loved the kitchen and the guys carried in the groceries. Ella set about fixing supper.

Stephanie was enjoying the back deck. The view was spectacular! Having Carlos' arms around her made it heavenly. Ella called them in to supper. It felt so much like home that Stephanie wasn't even hungry. Ranger noticed and asked her about it. "I feel like this is home having all of you around me." Stephanie shrugged her shoulders. "I am so happy I don't need much food." Ranger squeezed her hand. "I am glad you are happy." Stephanie looked at Carlos because Ranger had taken an intimate tone to his voice. Stephanie couldn't help but a tear leaked from her eye and Carlos' smile made it all better.

Stephanie helped Ella to clear the dishes and then she went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work tomorrow. She was about to doze off when Carlos came to bed. He climbed in and pulled her close. "I have missed you." "Me too. Can I ask you a personal question?" "No question is too personal for you to ask." "Carlos, why didn't you sleep with anyone when you didn't know where I was?" "Babe, I could have but if I did it would have felt like I was cheating on you and even I didn't think I had a chance of getting you back I still did not want to hurt your memory but screwing someone I didn't love." Stephanie pulled him to her and kissed him. He let her have control. Before Ranger got to pick the positions tonight he let her control everything. Stephanie was so engrossed in the feelings their loving making was drowning her with she didn't realize it was happening until they both were spent.

Carlos was shocked as well that he let her have that much control over him and he enjoyed every minute of it. They laid in each others arms and Carlos looked over at her.

"I loved some of your ideas. It felt good to let you direct me for a change. I never knew being controlled by a female could heighten the way my body reacted to your touches. That was so fantastic!" "Carlos, now you know how what you do to me. Your touches makes me like I am floating almost out of my body." "Babe, all I know is it was an experience which I thoroughly enjoyed. It also means my PTS is getting better because it allowed me to relinquish control. My shrink has tried for years to help me overcome it without success." Ranger was ecstatic and Stephanie felt like were truly a team now. Both got a little of what they wanted and both were so satisfied they couldn't wait to do it again. No reason to wait...is there?


End file.
